


Nobody Knows How To Say Goodbye

by Liquified_Organs



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Deception, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Men Crying, Skrull(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: The title is inspired by the Lumineers'sNobody Knows.Enjoy!





	Nobody Knows How To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the Lumineers's _Nobody Knows._ Enjoy!

Bucky wasn't ashamed to admit that he was crying.

Unbroken shafts of light his the smooth wood floor, and nearby, Tony Stark's helmet sat in the table. Bucky wiped his nose in his jacket sleeve. At least Tony had gotten a happy ending. After saving the world and losing the loss of his arm, he got to happily retire and raise his daughter in the most secure of homes.

Outside, he could hear Sam and Steve chattering away about the best ways to use the shield. It was strange to consider anyone but Steve behind it after all of this time, but Bucky had to admit that Sam was definitely the most qualified for the job. Bucky liked playing the sidekick.

Even though it meant he came second in Steve's eyes, just behind the love interest.

Not that Bucky thought as Peggy as just a love interest. He knew Peggy well, probably would have loved her had he not set his sights on someone else. Even though that someone had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

Again.

Realizing this, Bucky began crying again.

"Bucky?" A soft voice spoke behind him. "Are you alright?"

Bucky turned to see Steve Rogers in all of his youthful glory, the setting sun turng his hair gold. Bucky gasped and looked outside, where an elderly Steve was still conversing with Sam. He looked back at Steve. "How?"

"I met someone. A woman who can breathe in space and shoot fire from her hands. She has a powerful ally, a group of shapeshifters. One of them went back and returned the stones. I understood that if I went back, the temptation might be to much, and I wouldn't come back. And I couldn't do that to you, Buck." Steve took a deep breath to continue, but Bucky interrupted him by diving over the back of the couch and tackling Steve with a bear hug.

 _"Steve,"_ Bucky whimpered into his shoulder. "I thought- I thought you-"

"You thought I left you?" Steve moved back and brushed Bucky's hair from his face. "Bucky. When have I ever left you?"

"I'm sorry." Bucky pushed his face into Steve's shoulder. "I always assume the worst, I'm sorry."

"Bucky, you have a right to assume whatever you want. Don't be sorry for following your instinct. I'm sorry I made you think I was _ever_ going to leave you. End of the line, right?"

"I love you," Bucky confessed. "I always have? Um, I didn't realize it until I woke up in Wakanda. But I love you a lot."

"I know." Steve's eyes crinkled in the corners. "And I love you. I didn't realize it until I thought you had been killed by HYDRA the first time. I just thought I was living in a world without you in it, and..." Steve hugged Bucky close. " Please tell me that you want to retire. I'm retiring. Forever. If the world is about to explode, I will drain my bank account in Vegas. No more capes, no more... " he waved his hand absently, "whatever I've been doing for the past hundred-something years. I'm going to rest." "I'll be there." Bucky clutched at Steve's collar. "Till the end of the line, right?"


End file.
